Lessons Learned The Hard Way
by primefaya
Summary: Professor Crumbs finds out from Max about how he has been turned into a little girl by his siblings. Disappointed in Justin and Alex, he sends them to another wizarding school as punishment. Will Justin and Alex make it through the year and be able to catch up in the Wizarding Competition? Or will they risk everything and lose their powers for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Not entirely sure why this is even needed. It should be obvious that I own nothing in terms of Wizards of Waverly Place and Harry Potter. Each series belongs to the rightful owners. This is just for entertainment purposes.

Chapter One;

"Come on guys, pay attention." Jerry Russo spoke to his kids upon realizing that they weren't paying attention to his lesson. "This is exciting stuff!" He exclaimed.

The Russo children minds wondered, distracting them from the wizard lesson their father was attempting to teach. This, of course, was something of a normal occurrence. Except Justin usually paid attention but when he didn't, it was enough to raise concern from their father, Jerry Russo, who would stop the lesson to find out what's wrong.

But this time, everyone knew what was wrong. There was no question that there was something off about Max's appearance. He was no longer a he. And that was thanks to the two siblings sitting next to him; his sister Alex, who was furiously typing on her phone avoiding all eye contact with her father. Probably texting Harper about girl stuff. And Justin, who was scratching his head, leg bouncing as he concentrated on a spot on the desk.

"Sorry daddy, this is just boring. Can't we go?" Alex complained, setting her phone down on top of the desk, finally looking up. Her brown eyes staring at her father lovingly, almost encouraging him to stop the lesson and let them leave.

Mouth gaped opened, ready for a response but before he could get a single word out, the portal to the wizarding world opened and Professor Crumbs stepped into the lair. He closed his mouth and stared at the Wiztech headmaster.

Justin looked up from the desk, a smile forming on his face as he stared at the Professor. Curiosity beaming in his eyes as he tried to figure out why he decided to come visit. A visit from Crumbs was a rarity in itself, however, that's not to say that he doesn't visit the Russo family on occasions.

"Hey Professor Crumbs," Justin and Jerry said at the same time, greeting the older man who had just walked in.

"Hello Justin, Jerry," He paused briefly, a quick glance at Alex before his eyes shifted over towards Max. "And where's Max today?" He questioned noticing that something isn't quite right.

"I _am_ Max," Maxine stated, hopping down from her stool, standing right next to Professor Crumbs, her arms crossing her chest.

"But you're a little girl," Professor Crumbs observed.

"These two nimrods are responsible for this," She paused briefly, glancing over at her siblings, a frown forming on her lips. Her gaze returned to the Professor. "It's a long story," Max added.

"I've got time, explain," the Professor spoke.

"Well-" Max started but was cut off by Alex. Her hand covering her mouth, instantly shutting her up.

"We don't really need to go through all of that again, do we?" Alex asked, a yelp suddenly escaped her lips and she removed her hand quickly. "Really, Max?" She yelled, staring down at her hand where the youngest Russo had just bit her.

"Serves you right," Max spoke, smirking.

"Look, Professor, Alex and I made a mistake. We were trying to get the wizarding competition date back because _somebody_ decided to change it, and we crossed spells and this happened," Justin pointed towards Maxine.

"You changed the wizarding competition?" Professor Crumbs asked overlooking the situation.

"Well, maybe. But only because I was told to," Max said.

"Since when do you ever do what you're told?" Justin questioned, Max just shrugged.

"Anyway, I am very disappointed in you three. I would have expected better, especially from you two," Crumbs stated, pointing to both Justin and Alex.

"We're all disappointed, Professor," Jerry Russo spoke up suddenly, he had stayed silent for too long and perhaps what he had said was the wrong thing but it was what he had felt. His kids screwed up, it was their responsibility to fix things.

"I think, I have just the thing. I have a friend in the United Kingdom who owes me a favor. I'm sure he will welcome both Alex and Justin into his school with open arms," Crumbs stated, his thin lips forming into a smile behind his mustache and beard.

"What kind of school is it?" Justin asked, interest peeking.

"It's a lot like Wiztech except they don't run on electricity. It's called Hogwarts," He explained.

"Wait, so your solution is to send us to another magic school?" Alex questioned, eyebrows raised in confusion. Wondering what kind of punishment that was.

"There are other wizarding schools besides Wiztech?" Justin questioned.

"Something Justin doesn't know," Alex commented, a dramatic gasp of shock escaped her lips.

"Yes. And there are, Justin, in fact, there are several others. I just happen to know the headmaster of this school," Professor Crumbs informed them.

The Professor walked towards the portal, opened the door and was about to step inside, but paused briefly, quickly glancing back at the Russo family.

"And I expect good results if you want to stay in the wizard competition," He stated.

"What?! You can't do that!" Alex protested.

"But I can," He said.

Professor Crumbs was about to leave when he remembered something….

"Oh before I forget, you will be receiving your letters shortly," Crumbs left, shutting the portal door behind him. As soon as he was out of sight, the four Russo's sauntered out of the freezer door, and into the substation. Their thoughts were all on what he had just said.

* * *

A/N: I haven't written in forever but nonetheless, I'm pretty excited for this and I hope that you guys are too! I also realize that there are other fanfiction with this plot line? So I will _try_ to make this as different as the other ones that you may or may not have read.

And I haven't quite figured out pairings yet? The only one I know for certain is Mason x Alex (and yes, Mason will make an appearance later on!) So feel free to leave suggestions on who you'd like me to focus on or if you'd rather this be focused on their friendships instead.

Last but certainly not least, this does take place during the time when Alex and Justin turn Max into a female, hence the change in pronouns for his character. Hopefully that won't be confusing.

But let me know what you guys think and enjoy!  
I noticed some small errors in this while re-reading it and I fixed them all, I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Not entirely sure why this is even needed. It should be obvious that I own nothing in terms of Wizards of Waverly Place and Harry Potter. Each series belongs to the rightful owners. This is just for entertainment purposes.

Chapter two;

"See what happens when you use magic?" Teresa Russo questioned, she was standing behind the kitchen counter, with a dish towel in her hand.

Teresa Russo, Jerry's wife, just found out about the situation regarding Professor Crumbs and the Russo family are now in the combined living and kitchen area of their apartment.

"I think it's great," Maxine spoke, a smirk appearing on her lips.

"No one asked for your opinion, Max," Alex retorted back, arms folding across her chest as she leaned back onto the sofa. A strange tapping noise appeared out of nowhere, causing her to sit up straight, eyes widening. "What was that?" She asked.

The tapping noise continued, the Russo family looked around trying to find the source of the noise, Justin found the source and walked towards the terrace and peeked out. There, on one of the lounge chairs was an owl. But there was something strange about this owl, it had something in its beak.

"Well, that's strange..." Justin stated, hesitantly looking at the owl who just invaded his home. What was an owl doing out in the middle of the day? And why was it holding letters?

"What's stran-" Jerry spoke, getting up and walking beside Justin. "Oh, that is strange." He opened the door and was about to tell the owl that they didn't have any food for it, when it flew straight into their living room, passing them.

"Why is there an owl in my living room!?" Theresa shouted, hands thrown briefly in the air before landing on the counter, her fingers clutching the towel in her hand.

"I thought owls only came out at night?" Jerry Russo asked, ignoring his wifes sudden outburst.

"They do," Justin spoke. "But look at what's in its mouth." He pointed towards the strange looking envelopes that the creature had brought them.

"I'll take those, thank you," Jerry spoke as if the owl could understand the English language, he approached the owl carefully and slowly, his right hand extending out to grab the letters from the bird. The owl dropped the letters and watched Mr. Russo as if it were waiting for something and it was.

"How did they know you guys would be in the living room at this very moment?" He question, glancing at the front of the envelope, before proceeding to hand the letters to Alex and Justin.

Justin immediately opened up his letter and began to read out loud:

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

 _Dear Justin Russo,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

"Hogwarts?" Alex inquired, glancing at her own letter in confusion. "What kind of name is that?"

"Not now, Alex," Jerry spoke, this was a serious matter and he didn't need his daughter making the situation light. "Is there anything else?" He questioned.

"No, just the books and acceptance letter," Justin said, now looking threw the envelope making sure nothing had been forgotten.

"Do we really have to go to this dumb school?" Alex asked from her position on the couch, her head now resting on the back of the sofa, looking at the rest of her family.

"Yes, Alex... you do," Jerry spoke.

"You heard Professor Crumbs, if we want to get back into the Wizard Competition, we need to go," Justin spoke matter-of-fact.

"Alright, that's good and all but how do we get this owl out of my living room?" Theresa spoke, clearly still upset that an animal had appeared out of nowhere and seemed to be making itself at home.

"Well, according to the letter we write back," He cleared his throat and read again: "We away your owl by no later than 31 July."

Justin looked around for a pen and some paper and began to write;

 _Dear Headmistress McGonagall,_

 _We are please to accept your offer to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Justin and Alex Russo_

"Maybe ask if someone's going to come get you guys?" Jerry spoke, leaning over Justin's shoulder, reading silently along.

"Okay," Justin said quickly glancing at his father before looking down at the note and adding:

" _P.s. How are we going to get our school supplies and where would we stay for the duration of the summer?"_

He folded the letter up, searched for an enveloped, placed it inside and sealed it before handing it to the owl. Justin went over towards the door, opened it again and watched the owl fly off.

A/N: I know it's been awhile since I updated and I apologize! But I'm here now. Hopefully this chapter isn't too crappy.

And because I'm curious what you guys think, how do you think they're going to get to Diagon Alley? Who is going to come get them, if someone does? Also, I haven't quite decided what houses I'm going to put them in, for Alex I'm thinking either Gryffindor or Slytherin. Justin I'm thinking Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I would seriously love to hear your thoughts. Also, to make the timeline easier, I am setting this durring the summer for the Russo family (as it is not really clear what time of year that particular season takes place in) and it will be set during the Trio's sixth year.


End file.
